


Laundry Day

by hmmwatt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmwatt/pseuds/hmmwatt
Summary: “It’s the third time, isn’t it? That you’re fully cleaning this place in 24 hours?”





	Laundry Day

“It’s the third time, isn’t it? That you’re fully cleaning this place in 24 hours?”

One corner of Andrew’s mouth quirks up. There was the grin that usually would have sent Garrett straight on his knees—figuratively, kids, _figuratively_ —if he weren’t too busy being absolutely offended by that comment just now. “I try my best, okay?!” he whines.

“I know, I know.” Andrew gives that full laugh of his. “At least this time, let me help you.” He holds up two plastic bags in his hand. Garrett peeks at one to find a bagful of his favourite treats and lets out a squeal-slash-scream. In the other bag, he sees cleaning supplies.

He could really kiss this man.

 

* * *

 

This is why, approximately five hours and a full tour of Garrett’s miniatures—“Wait what, you’ve got _anothe_ r tiny fridge?” “The first fridge was getting lonely!”—later, they are sitting on the newly cleaned floor of the kitchen, watching the washing machine clatter away. A pack of gummy worms is open between them.

“Clothes really are your bane, huh.” Andrew is the one to break the silence.

“Yeah,” Garrett sighs, rubs both hands over his face. For a moment he looks like the most miserable overgrown puppy in the world. “I know I should do the laundry, not just pile them up around everywhere. I know it in my head, but I just get distracted and don’t work around to actually doing it. Then it gets too gross and I don’t want to look at it ever again. It’s a problem! It always will be,” he sighs dejectedly.

Andrew shakes his head, smiling to himself. “Maybe you should set an alarm or something. Use that ringtone of Shane’s.” Garrett remembers the clanging beep and shudders. “Ohh no, I would never.”

“Or I can call you. Maybe come over for motivation.” Andrew shrugs.  
Garrett gapes for a moment, then quickly shuts his mouth. “Yeah. Uh, that might work.”

Silence falls between them again. It’s a comfortable one, if a bit embarrassed.

It is soon shattered by Garrett trying to catch a worm mid-air, pretending to be a swooping bird. Andrew tears up from laughing too much.

 

* * *

 

It’s pretty late in the afternoon when they finally get around to airing out all those clothes. Garrett first freaks out about hanging them out in the patio because, obviously, spiders. But Andrew persuades him in the end, under the condition that it’d be just for an hour or so and they’d sit outside to ‘supervise’ the process. It means Garrett pacing around the hangers, eyes peeled and shoulders hunched for possible spider sightings, while Andrew sits on a foldable chair and giggles uncontrollably.

“How ’bout having Benjamin scare them away? Like a scarecrow but with spiders,” Andrew chokes out between laughter.

“Oh no, Benjamin cannot scare spiders, he _loves_ spiders. Who do you think he plans murders with by night?!” Garrett cries with a shudder and Andrew just cackles even louder.

 

* * *

 

The sun is setting. All his clothes are folded and in the closet, there are three full bags of trash ready to be taken out, his tiny house looks inhabitable again, and Garrett cannot get an idea out of his head.

“I kinda wanna see these lighted again, but they’re pretty dusty and gross right now.” He taps at the lightbulbs hung across the fence and smiles sheepishly. “I think I will clean them tonight. You should go and take some rest, Andrew. It’s been a long day already.”

“Hey, no. Today was me finally helping you out, remember?” Andrew pats his shoulder lightly and grins. “We do it together and it’ll be over in no time.”

He feels heat rising up from his collar and nods. As always, Andrew is right. It’s done in no time.

 

* * *

 

The sun has set but the lights are on, and it’s prettier than Garrett can remember. He looks at this person he calls his friend, best friend, and can’t help but wonder at him. Andrew whispers a ‘whoa’ and holds a lightbulb with interest. Then he looks up, breaks into that small smile that Garrett likes—no, loves, he’ll admit it. His hair and stubble seem even softer than usual. The warm glow dances in his eyes. Garrett can practically feel his own heart jump. He stands a bit closer to Andrew, just the right distance.

“Thank you so much, Andrew. Really.” He ducks his head awkwardly. “I don’t know what I’d be without you.”

“You’re you, Garrett, and you would have been fine,” Andrew laughs. “But I’m happy to help. I’m happy to be with you, doing small things like this.”

(“I wouldn’t call this small,” Garrett eyes the gigantic trash bags and makes a face. Andrew lets out a high-pitched giggle and nods.)

He fidgets a bit, unsure. “So,” he starts, but whatever words he was about to say are suddenly lost, scattered all around his headspace. “So?” Andrew looks up at him, smiling eyes. There is no way Garrett can clean up and find all the words he wanted to say in time—after all, it took him this long to clean his tiny house.

So he just reaches out and holds Andrew’s hand.

His smile gets brighter, if that is even possible. Garrett already knows he’s wearing a matching grin on his face, he can feel it. He squeezes the warmth in his hand and thinks he’ll never let go.

Yeah, he could _definitely_ kiss this man.

 

* * *

 

 _There now, steady love, so few come and don’t go_  
_Will you, won’t you, be the one I’ll always know?_  
_When I’m losing my control, the city spins around_  
_You’re the only one who knows, you slow it down_

 _Oh, oh, be my baby_  
_I’ll look after you_

Look After You — The Fray

**Author's Note:**

> something short while waiting for Garrett's house to be (finally) cleaned. i'm at tumblr too (same name, hmmwatt) so come say hi if you want. also i'll take suggestions/ideas? i don't know. thanks for reading !


End file.
